Dream Until Dreams Come True
by cookiemonzterr1313
Summary: The palace was invaded, Odin killed and Thor became a mortal. It is up to Loki Laufeyson to assume the throne of Asgard, what he didn't expect was that he had to find a Midgardian wife... And who better than Natasha Romanoff's younger sister, Alexandra? Story better than sumary, promise! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dream Until Dreams Come True

Prologue:

_How long is this going to take?_

Thought Natasha Romanoff, SHIELD agent, notorious for using seduction as a method of spying on the enemy.

She was starting to get impatient, it had been over half an hour since she was waiting in the airport. One would have thought that she was waiting to catch her plane for another of her missions, grand mistake of theirs. Truth to be told the cold blooded assassin was waiting for her little sister to arrive from St. Petersburg , Russia.

Flashback On:

It was a normal Tuesday for Natasha, she arrived home at half past eight, as usual, took a shower and changed into her normal attire, went to the living room only to find out that she had voicemail, normal as well. She clicked the button to hear the message, it said:

_Privet [1] Natasha,_

_I know it's been over ten years since we last saw each other and I'm well aware that our parting wasn't under the ideal circumstances either, also what I'm about to do will be considered rather impolite, but I'm out of options. What I'm going to ask is for shelter, taking in consideration I have nowhere to go after the incident a few days ago. I promise to explain everything later, sestra [2]_

Alexandra was coming to visit? Now that was something to behold. Last time they saw each other Natasha was on a mission in Romania pretending to be a concubine for this Mafioso, they went to a ballet festival in Bucharest.

Natasha wasn't expecting much, considering her Russian origins. It was a pleasant surprise when Dmitri told her the group that was performing that night was from her home country.

"We are going to watch The Nutcracker tonight, my dear" he purred in her ear, the Black Widow was disgusted by Dmitri's sudden approach, but kept her cool façade.

The first act consisted of Clara recieving the Nutcracker from her uncle during Christmas Eve.

"Let's see how well does the Prima dance." Thought the red headed woman, while throwing a challenging smile directly at the stage. She was shocked as soon as the Prima set foot on the scenario; it was no one other than Alexandra Romanoff, the Black Widow's younger sister.

With eyes wide and fixed to the stage, Natasha watched the whole performance without moving an inch, startling Dmitri, who though while chuckling slightly that it was probably the first time she got to watch the Kirov ballet performing onstage.

"My dear Natalia, would you like to go backstage to congratulate the Prima Ballerina for her enchanting performance?"

Natasha was only able to nod weakly, after that she was led to see the person whom she dreamt of reencountering all her life.

Flashback Off:

"Sestra!" a voice like chiming bells exclaimed with joy, while pulling the elder woman for a hug.

"Alexandra, it is nice to see you but I'm afraid we must go." Said the Black Widow sternly.

Natasha got her car keys out of her purse and headed for the parking lot, not bothering to help the petite woman with her luggage.

And off they went to Natasha's apartment.

Not bothering to notice the presence that watched them ever since the arrival of the twenty five year old Alexandra.

[1] Privet = Hello

[2] Sestra = Sister


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

"Odin, stay with me…please." begged Queen Frigga, her voice a mere whisper.

The dark elves of Svartalfheim had invaded the palace earlier that night, startling Odin, who quickly went to his secret compartment under the floor to get hold of Gungnir [1], his most trusted ally in battle.

Queen Frigga woke up moments later only to encounter her husband's body sprawled on the floor, with blood coming out of his mouth and nose, with an arrow stuck in his chest, where his heart should have been.

"Forgive me…Frigga…" he coughed those words, for it pained him greatly to speak.

Their marriage had not been one out of love, but after the first centuries together they learn to respect and even love each other.

To see her beloved's life slipping though her fingers like a slippery fish, felt as if her heart was being pulled from her chest.

"Guards!" she screamed and screamed to the top of her lungs but to no avail, for no one came, not even the maids nor the guards.

There was nothing she could do now other than roam around helplessly lost in thought and mourning for her deceased husband.

She walked aimlessly around the Asgardian grounds until she found a tree where she could lean on. There she cried and cried until she was finally taken by sleep.

She most have been heard by some of the villagers, considering she was woken up by the sun rays that came through a little window close to the ceiling of the small cottage she was in.

Frigga decided to get up and thank her mysterious benefactor.

"Hum... Hello? Anybody there?" asked Queen Frigga as she looked around.

"Only me… Dear mother." said a too familiar voice coming from the door frame.

"L-L-Loki?" Frigga couldn't believe on the site before her. It was Loki Laufeyson, Odin's banned child, forced into exile after his monstrous attempt to conquer Midgard. After that he was sent to prison and had his moth sewn shut for months, when his sentence was over the Queen and the King never heard of him again.

His hair was shorter than when she last visited him, however his piercing emerald gaze never left him.

"Loki I...I...Thank you." that was all Queen Frigga could manage to say, she was speechless after all it had been over two years since she last saw her son.

"No need to thank me, after all, you are my mother." said he nonchalantly.

"The palace was attacked last night..." said Frigga as if trying to start a conversation, "Your father... Has passed away..." she said with a sniff.

"So I've heard." responded Loki with a smirk, "At last the old man gave up the throne, when is Thor being crowned?" he asked with sincere interest in his voice.

"He is not, after you were imprisoned he propose to that mortal, Jane, and gave up his immortality for her, therefore you are to be the new king of Asgard. I wish I could have told you on a more appropriate occasion, but it seems the Norns wished it to be that way." Loki had to blink twice in order to believe on what his adoptive mother had just said.

He, heir to the Jotun throne, son of Laufey, the one and only God of Mischief and Lies, Loki Laufeyson, was be king of Asgard, ruler of the realm of the Gods. It was indeed unbelievable.

"But...In order to re-establish the peace and order between the nine realms of Yggdrasil, you must choose a Midgardian wife." now that was some shocking news, thought Loki, the woman must be going mad ever since Odin's death, however this would be a great opportunity to get back at the Black Widow for making a fool out of him back in the aircraft.

Plus the spider's sister was quite a sight to behold, if he was to compare her to the other Midgardians he dared not to bed.

"Mother, I think I already had someone in mind. I honestly hope you'll like your new daughter in law." with a chuckle he flashed towards Midgard.

**Midgard Natasha's House:**

Alexandra was so tired as if she had ran a whole marathon, she had been walking throughout New York looking for a job as a dance teacher, but the gods of luck certainly weren't on her side, for she didn't find any.

Nat had said it would be alright if she just stayed there and relaxed like the guest she was. But considering she was to stay a year at sestra's place, she was willing to pay for her expenses including the ballet course she was taking in order to improve her dancing skills.

It was over ten thirty in New York, way past her curfew back in Russia.

She walked towards the guest room to get her hair brush and a few other toiletries.

The shower was quite refreshing she had to admit, considering summer in the US was much hotter than the Russian summer.

Alexandra got out of the bathroom and sat in front of the vanity to brush her long strawberry blonde hair.

She closed her eyes and hummed a song as the brush glided over her hair. The petite Russian woman decided to braid her hair so it would not be filled with knots on the morning.

When she opened her icy blue eyes and looked at her reflexion in the mirror she saw a man about six foot two, with his hair slicked back and green eyes that smiled in a cocky manner.

"Calm down Alex, this is all a dream, if you close your eyes it will all go away." she repeated several times in a mantra like manner.

"I'm afraid I won't be leaving so soon, my dear Alexandra." said the man clad in green black and gold leather attire. He was very handsome she had to admit, but he was also the guy that attempted to take over the Earth two years ago.

Alexandra tried to press the button under the vanity to call on SHIELD but Loki was faster, quickly casting a sleeping spell over her.

She looked like an angel Loki had to admit, with her full lips slightly parted and her long coppery hair almost touching the ground. The Asgardian people would definitely approve of his choice. She would make a fine queen, with her delicate manners and soft voice.

Loki quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and headed to Asgard.

[1] Gungnir = Odin's spear


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

Alexandra stirred in her sleep and woke up to the sound of unfamiliar voices and the smell of breakfast.

She opened her eyes only to find herself in a room fit for a Queen, the curtains were white and embroided with gold, the bed sheets were made of the finest silk and they were white as snow, if not whiter, just as the rest of the decoration of the room.

"Astrid! Call Queen Frigga immediately, it seems our guest has awakened." Said a tall brunette clad in armor, her features were strong and her lips were a thin line of pure seriousness.

This made Alexandra a little uneasy to stay alone with her.

"Good morning, milady, my name is Sif." Said the lady while flashing her a charming smile and offering her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sif. My name is Alexandra Romanoff." Just as her deceased mother had said once, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"You should eat Lady Alexandra, for you have a big day ahead of you." Said she while clapping her hands together.

Alexandra did as she was told and ate a little bit of everything of the small banquet ahead of her. Everything was simply divine and she accidentally let out a small moan.

"Enjoying our food huh?" said the taller woman with a smirk.

The blonde hated to admit it but the food on wherever she was, was indeed exquisite.

"Where exactly am I?" it looked like she was somewhere in Europe, Norway perhaps?

"You, my dearest, are in Asgard." said an elegant woman, she wore a golden dress, made from the very stars it seemed. In her head she wore a diadem with a ruby in the middle.

"Queen Frigga." Sif bowed in respect.

_She is so beautiful! _Thought Alexandra in awe. Never in her life had she expected to see a queen in person, talking to her nonetheless.

"You are dismissed" she addressed Sif. With a bow of her head the warrior left.

"I know you must be confused with your current whereabouts, but rest assured that my son will explain it all to you in due time. But for now I would like to know, are the accommodations to your liking?" the queen really seemed to care for Alexandra's well being.

_What have I done to deserve all this? _The events from the other night soon came rushing through her head.

_Maybe her kidnapping had something to do with all this… _She dared not to mention it to the queen, so the latter wouldn't be upset.

As if reading her thoughts Queen Frigga frowned.

"Everything is lovely, I couldn't ask for better hosts." Alexandra said with a smile, trying to dissipate the tension that built up in the room.

"Thank you, my dear, but I'm afraid our time is short for you and I have some business to attend to, planning your wedding is one of them."

"I-I-I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe you got the wrong person?" as good as the accommodations were and all the treatment she was getting, Alexandra didn't remember dating or getting engaged, for as long as she could remember she never dated nor kissed anybody.

She was proud to say that in her twenty five years of life, only the deepest and sincerest love would take her into matrimony. And here was said queen of this place she never heard of telling her she was to get married to some stranger she never met!

There it was again, a tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"I'm sorry but my son told me he was to marry the younger sister of Natasha Romanoff, and unless there is another Alexandra Romanoff sister of the Black Widow, then I'm sure we will revise the situation, but for now let us prepare for the festivities that are to come." Alexandra's heart sunk at the queen's words, as a Russian she was expected to marry someone while she was still young in order to secure her future (one of the reasons she ran away to America). But she couldn't deny a queen's wish, so Frigga called on Astrid to prepare the to be bride a bath.

It was a lot to take in at once queens, distant realms, warriors, marriages and servants at her disposal. The bath seemed to ease all her preoccupations, the water was warm but not too warm (just the way she liked it to be) and smelled like roses the bath tub was made of porcelain with golden paws and taps.

Astrid gave her two fluffy white towels one for her hair and another for her body. When she was done the maid came running back with several colognes of the most varied fragrances, such as vanilla, bamboo and lavender to the sophisticated strawberry and champagne.

Not knowing what would please the queen and the court, she opted for her favorite, lavender.

Wrapping herself in the only thing she saw, a sky blue bathrobe, the blonde headed to her room.

"Lady Alexandra!" exclaimed a small, shy voice coming from the girl she recognized as Astrid, she must have been around the age fourteen, considering her height and facial features. "Allow me." With that said, Astrid led the older girl towards the ivory vanity, filled with makeup, perfumes, brushes and combs.

Sitting down Alexandra allowed Astrid to brush her hair, she closed her eyes and let the sensations take over her. When she opened her eyes she noticed that the girl had done the most beautiful updo she had ever seen.

Braids crowned her head in two distinct rows, behind, Astrid had made a bun with Alexandra's curly locks, making her look somewhat classy and medieval at the same time.

"I… don't know what to say, Astrid, I'm out of words!" Alexandra got up from the bench and in one unexpected act of kindness hugged the younger girl, startling the latter.

After a while the girl returned the hug, "Milady, it is now time to pick out today's outfit, and if I dare say, blue suits you well." Said the girl while pointing to a few dresses of the most varied shades of blue sprawled on her king sized bed.

She looked and looked at the pile of dresses not finding anything that suited her tastes, that is, until Astrid came back with a white paper box with a red ribbon on top.

"A gift from Prince Loki, your to be husband." Said the maid while leaving the box on the bed.

The name of Loki made her grimace on the inside, but she dared not to show it in front of the maid.

She was surprised when she opened the box, only to find the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Picking it up to see it full length delighted Alexandra even more, for it was a Grecian styled dress with sleeves that came up to her elbows with slits on the upper part, it had a silver belt just below the breast line and matching silver rings where the straps should have been. The fabric, oh the fabric, it was like a dream come true, the lining dress was made of black silk, while the rest was made of voile embroided with diamonds from top to bottom making the exact copy of a starry night sky. It was simply beautiful, Astrid helped her with the straps at the back, added a little color to her cheeks and Alexandra was ready to go face the queen once more.

Remembering the classes she used to take for balance and etiquette back when she was a young ballerina, Alexandra walked through the hall with as much grace and elegance as she could muster guided by her loyal maid towards the throne room, where she was to encounter Queen Frigga and Prince Loki.

"Milady, I'm afraid I can't go further than this, but I wish you all the luck in the world." Alexandra bent down and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead, and with that done she opened the doors, ready to face her upcoming fate.

"Lady Alexandra!" Sif was there! At least the environment wouldn't be so hostile after all.

There, mighty like a king should be, seating on the golden throne of the Asgardian realm, was Loki Laufeyson, the man that destroyed New York, took her away from her sister and loved ones (not that she had any), and made her sleep for over three days, as Astrid had told her.

But he was a prince and she had manners so she did as proper etiquette told and curtsied.

Loki got up and clapped like she was some trained monkey.

"Well, well, well… looks like the Midgardian knows some manners, unlike the rest of those apes that dare to mock me, the superior being, they should tremble upon the very site of me! However we are not here to discuss the lack of mannerism of your race, we are reunited here today to discuss our wedding, my dear Alexandra." Where had he come from? Alexandra had only the time to blink and the man was already there kissing her hand.

It took her all the self-control in the world not to pull away from that repulsive creature.

Loki had to clap mentally at his choice of dress for the lady, it suited her perfectly hugging every curve of her small body without looking vulgar, the color accentuated her icy blue eyes even more, the diamonds giving her ivory skin an almost magical glow making her look very much like an aesir.

He couldn't wait to see her under him moaning HIS name in pure bliss, hair sprawled on the pillows of his room, skin glowing with sweat, eyes closed and her long fingers everywhere touching, scratching and caressing him.

But he was soon taken away from such…intense thoughts, for his mother arrived in the throne room.

"Lady Alexandra! You look like a sapphire that was just faceted." Alexandra blushed at the comment remembering the state that the queen saw her in, earlier that morning.

"Come my child, we must prepare for the festivities that are to come. Please join me in the drawing room so we can discuss things such as decoration, brides maids and of course… your wedding dress." This would have excited the young woman greatly if she was to be wedded to the one she loved.

She followed the queen into the drawing room, one of the guards opened the door for the both of them with a bow.

The chattering coming from the room soon ceased when they took a look at Alexandra and Queen Frigga. Judging by the way they were dressed, they were all women from the court.

"She is so beautiful…"she heard them whisper, and also heard, "Not bad for a mere mortal…"

She was getting sick and tired of this mortal and Asgard talk!

"Excuse me, Queen Frigga… What do you mean by mortal? What is Midgard? And where exactly is Asgard?" the queen smiled gently, as if Alexandra was her own daughter.

Frigga gestured towards the empty seats on the creamy colored couch. There she explained all about Yggdrasil and the nine realms, Asgard and the Aesir (gods) and how Loki was the infamous God of Mischief and Lies and his older brother, Thor, was the God of Thunder.

Alexandra was amazed at the least, she was surrounded by deities after all! No wonder she never heard of a place called Asgard or how they called her species inferior.

There was one question that she dared not to ask out loud roaming through her head. Why her? Loki had so many beautiful women at his feat, goddesses nonetheless, and he had to go and choose old boring her. Why?

The day went by and they finally managed to decide on the fabrics, the flowers, the bridesmaids, the makeup and her dress.

She was dead tired by the end of the day, so the former queen opened the door to call on Astrid, when she spotted Loki walking through the corridors.

"Loki, my son. Would you be so kind as to show your fiancée to her chambers, for the poor thing is very tired from today's activities." Like the gentleman he was Loki offered an arm to Alexandra, which she took hesitantly.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence until Loki decided to speak,

"Is Asgard to your liking, my love?" said Loki with a devilish smirk on his lips, clearly knowing Alexandra 's opinion of said place and her current situation as his hostage.

At the age of five Alexandra forgot the meaning of family, her mother died when she was very small, Natasha ran away and Alexandra was left to fend for herself with that drunken father of hers.

Every night he came home smelling of vodka and something else she could not recognize, stinking of cheap perfume, with red lipstick all over his neck and cheeks. Of course she was expected to prepare dinner, every time she burned the food she would get a good beating and would end up locked in the small basement and if he was feeling generous that night he would bring a sack full of rats he caught in the streets or in the sewers. What scared her most was that eventually they would bite its way through the fabric of the sack and would come to her. [1]

When she reached the age of ten, she didn't wait for her father to come home nor prepared dinner, quickly grabbing the porcelain doll her mother gave her and some shoes, the little Alexandra left Volgograd to try her luck in the streets. There she was found and taken into foster care, she stayed in there for two years until she was finally adopted by a woman from St. Petersburg, it was said she was the former Prima of the Kirov Ballet, but that did not matter, as long as she was safe from that terrible man.

Her train of thought was soon interrupted by a cough, evidently coming from Loki.

"Oh! S-s-sorry…" she stuttered, "I find it lovely here, but I miss my sister, could you please return me to her and end this foolishness!" Alexandra could feel the anger building up inside of her as soon as she finished the phrase. Tears threatening to fall and face flushed from shouting, she must have looked terrible, considering Loki's sadistic smirk.

"You, my dear, are to be my queen and you're never going to see that treacherous sister of yours again!" with that said, Loki slammed the door shut, locking her inside the room.

Alexandra started to sob violently and called Loki every name she could remember, in Russian, English and French. She punched and kicked the doors but didn't manage to scratch it, break it nonetheless.

"Stupid…stupid Loki!" she sobbed.

"I know you're there! You…you bumbling babbling baboon!" great, she thought with a sight, now she was reciting one of Minerva McGonagall's speeches.

She could feel his eyes on her, watching her make a fool out of herself talking to the walls.

Too weak to get up from her spot she slept right there on the white marble floor.

Alexandra had been right, Loki was there all along, observing her every step from a safe distance, concealing himself in the shadows.

Once again he had to admit that she was a true beauty. She had curled into a fetal position due to the cold, her bun completely dissipated from the little show she had given minutes ago, spread all around her in every angle possible, according to how the light glistened on her hair it made it look like liquid fire contrasting with her ivory skin. Stealing from the sun its entire glow. Making said star jealous.

He gently picked her up bridal style and placed her in bed, called for Astrid to change her clothes and left in a twirl of his cape.

[1] Reference to the movie Mary Reilly


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III

The day of Alexandra's wedding had arrived, Astrid woke her up early in the morning. She was still sleepy, because she wasn't able to fall into slumber until very late in the night because of all the sobbing she had done.

"Hmm…five more minutes…" she groaned while rolling to her side, almost knocking over one of the various trays Astrid had set for her, making said maid rush to her lady's side in order to prevent it from falling.

"Careful, milady! We don't want to see you injured or anything, for it would upset Lord Loki greatly." Warned Astrid, while going in to the washroom to prepare Alexandra a bath.

Fully awake now, the blonde noticed that she woke up in her bed and with her sleeping gown on.

_Had Loki changed her?_ She thought in pure horror as she looked at her image in the full length mirror.

"Don't worry, Lady Alexandra, Lord Loki called me to change you last night." said Astrid with a smile, knowing very well what was going through her lady's head at that moment.

The thought of that horrid man touching her made Alexandra feel nauseous. But deep down she knew that sooner or later he would come to claim his prize, in that case, her virginity.

She felt dirty to the very core, so she headed to the washroom. Astrid was already waiting for her with a bowl of hot water in hands.

Alexandra allowed the maid to wash her hair, Astrid was like the sister that she never had, of course she had Natasha, but it was different. Nat was cold and distant while Astrid was warm and gentle, like a summer breeze.

She allowed herself to even hum a little while the younger girl poured the now warm water on her head and back.

Once she was done with her bath Astrid helped her stand and dress herself in her fluffy bathrobe.

"You are to go to the queen's chambers and get ready for the ceremony there." It was fine with Alexandra, after all, she was quite fond of the queen.

They walked through the corridors, Alexandra still in her bathrobe and a messy bun in her head. Hoping to whatever god there was for Loki no to see her.

And this time, thank God, she was heard, for Loki was nowhere to be seen.

After roam through the endless corridors they (Alexandra and Astrid) finally managed to reach the queen's chambers.

"Oh dear, what a delight to see you, my child!" exclaimed Queen Frigga as soon as she saw Alexandra enter the room, accompanied by Astrid of course.

She noted that Lady Sif was there as well, doing something with her hair it seemed.

The room was huge, almost as big as the house she used to live in when she was a child, the décor was red and gold with a lot of mirrors and tapestry of the finest kind.

However, she had little time to think about that for she was quickly led to the vanity, very much like hers, she noted. Full of perfumes of the most varied kinds of flowers, some that she never heard of and some strangely familiar.

She looked at herself in the mirror, the signs that she was crying the night before were still there, marring her pretty face, the blues of the dark circles evident and eyes puffy and red.

She saw Frigga mutter something in an ancient language and when she looked at herself again her face was porcelain like again.

"Thank you, my queen." Alexandra said with a bow of her head.

Truth is she was not thankful at all, she was actually hoping that Loki would give up on the idea of marrying her, upon seeing her in that horrid, broken state. But then again, considering who he was that would actually please him even more than to see her happy.

"You can start calling me mother from now on." Said the queen with a genuine smile on her lips.

If felt good to have someone that truly cared for her once more. But she was still Loki's mother…sort of.

She was still unsure of the immensity of the festivities, because she never left the palace, but deep down she knew it was going to be something grand and glorious, considering Loki's nature.

When they said big day, they meant it. Astrid made her sit facing the wall instead of the mirror. She braced herself for what was to come, another maid came into the room with a small pan that seemed to be steaming hot, the maid got a wooden Popsicle stick and spread it through her legs.

"Ouch!" said the young woman while holding Astrid's hands with as much strength as she could muster.

After both of her legs were properly shaved, they went to her armpits and… private parts.

Alexandra swore all of Asgard could hear her screams when the maid reached certain unspoken of places.

Her eyebrows were next, that part did hurt as much. But when she looked in the mirror she saw a big difference, instead of a young ballerina, stood before her the future queen of Asgard.

That was just the beginning of a big transformation that was to take place.

The maid that waxed her kneeled and took one of her hands, while Astrid took care of the makeup.

The hours flew by and soon it was time to put on the dress. With one last look in the mirror she placed her sapphire diadem and left for the temple.

Very much like Midgardian weddings, the groom had to wait for the bride, tradition that didn't please Loki very much. After all he wanted to get this over with.

"For the love of Odin, when is she going to come!" said Loki to his mother.

"Don't worry, my son, she is already here." The former queen pointed towards the doors of the temple.

She was stunning, her dress had a medieval look to it (tight in the top and loose in the skirt), with golden embroidery on the hem, corset and sleeves, the rest of it was pure white satin. The corset showed a little bit of her cleavage and shoulders, but not enough to tempt him, it was tightly secured around her tiny waist, making her look even smaller than when he met her.

She calmly walked towards him a pout in her blood red lips and tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes. Sight that made the sadistic deity smile wickedly, tonight she was going to be his…forever.

She noticed his eyes wondering all over her body, taking in every flaw, every curve, thought that made Alexandra tense up more.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Alexandra just came to herself the moment where Loki's lips came crashing onto hers.

Instead of hard and cold, they were warm and soft as a feather. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she once thought, Alexandra decided not to stay there like a corpse so she kissed him back. Even though she felt like crying she kissed him with all her anger and frustration from being away from home, and Natasha.

_Well done my pet, well done._ He was toying with her now, making the mortal think he was gentle and caring for a moment, only to shatter that image during the nuptials.

Arm linked in arm, the newlyweds calmly walked towards the ballroom, where the rest of the Asgardian people waited for them.

Alexandra felt all eyes on her and her _husband. _Some of the females of the room threw her looks of hostility and then went to whisper something in their friend's ear. Never in her life she felt so out of place, so unwelcomed, like she was feeling right now. Loki gave her a reassuring squeeze in her right hand, as if to tell her everything was going to be all right.

Frigga and a few others gave a small speech wishing the couple's well being, health and children. Thought that made Alexandra blush, considering on what was to follow after the ball.

They dinned, talked and received everyone's gifts. It was time for the dance of the newlyweds. Loki took his wife gently by the hand and leaded her towards the centre of the room.

Loki nodded towards the band members, silently saying that the music could start.

For a moment the room was entirely dark, much to everyone's surprise. Suddenly only the crystal chandelier was lit with green flames.

Loki… Thought Alexandra, it could only be his doing, for he and Frigga were the only ones in Asgard able to perform sorcery of any kind.

At first she was a bit reluctant to let the music take her and dance with Loki, but dancing was something she couldn't control, as soon as songs filled her ears, Alexandra would find herself dancing or humming around.

He took her by the waist and she put a hand on his large shoulder. They danced and twirled until the song was over and someone else came to claim Alexandra and Loki for the next dance. Alexandra felt as if she was in heaven when she was dancing with Loki, she felt as if her feet didn't even touch the ground, and when he picked her up, oh how delightful it was to feel as if she weighted nothing to him. She hated to admit it but she enjoyed dancing with the god.

The night was over and it was soon time to retire for the night. Loki took Alexandra's hand and leaded her towards their new bedroom, his bedroom.

The room was different from what she had imagined, except for the green.

His bed sheets were made of green silk and so were his curtains.

From gentle and caring his expression changed to one of malice.

"L-L-Loki… what are you doing?"stuttered Alexandra as she was roughly thrown into bed.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that we must finalize this marriage." said Loki while grinning madly and climbing on top of his wife.

"If you don't stop this madness I'll scream, I swear to you that I'll scream." said Alexandra in one act of desperation.

"Scream all you want, but no one will hear you, I had this walls enchanted so that no sound will be heard coming out of this room." said he right before he kissed her forcefully. He seemed different from how he was acting during the ceremony. His emerald eyes were now a deep forest green, gleaming with lust…for her.

She tried to fight back but he was too strong, and he seemed to predict her every move, she was like an open book to him.

When she tried to kick him in the pelvic area, but as if foreseeing it, Loki just smirked and spread her legs wide across the king sized bed.

He started kissing and sucking the crook of her neck, Alexandra tried to hold back the moan but couldn't help it, for instinct was stronger than her.

Loki went lower this time, reaching her collarbone, making her moan louder this time.

"Yes…" he purred in her ear, "moan for me, my pet."

She was slightly insulted by the nickname, but that was all forgotten when he snapped his fingers and their clothing was gone.

With eyes wide Alexandra awaited her fate. But as the seconds of sheer terror passed, nothing came, the room was silent, only their labored breathing could be heard.

"I know you're eager to feel me inside you, but we must wait, for I got another surprise for you, pet." Loki got up from the bed as if he was to leave the room, which made his young wife relieved. But no, he simply stood there in all his godly might analyzing her whole being, body and soul.

"Come." said Loki motioning for her to stand in front of him. Alexandra was to deep in thought to hear him.

"I said, COME!" Loki shouted with all his anger at the mortal woman.

Scared at what the god was capable of doing if she disobeyed him, she complied.

"Good, now kneel." Alexandra saw where this was going.

Gathering all the courage she could muster, she said, "No."

That was the final straw for Loki, so he backhanded her, sending her flying across the room.

Grabbing her by the hair, Loki put her into an upright position.

"I said kneel, you mewling quim." Loki's voice was dangerously low. Alexandra couldn't take it anymore and set free the tears that were threatening to spill. But obeyed anyways.

"Good, now suck me." Said he, as he grabbed his already erect member and directed it towards her closed mouth.

Afraid he would hit her again she opened up. Not sure on what to do she treated it like it was a popsicle. Licking the very tip and sucking it as gently as she could, afraid she would hurt him.

"Yes…" he hissed in pure ecstasy. Apparently she was doing it the right way so she continued like that, until Loki pushed her head further down making her choke.

Afraid she would make him angry, she decided to show no signs of discomfort. So she put all of him inside her mouth and sucked, hopefully he would ejaculate and she would get this torture over with.

Sensing her plan Loki pulled her away from his penis by the hair.

"Thought you could trick the Trickster, huh? I think it is time for my little pet to get what she deserves." Alexandra struggled to get away from his grasp, but to no avail for as soon as she opened her eyes once more he was already positioning himself to go inside her mercilessly.

"Oh my god! It hurts, please stop!" the pain was excruciating, she felt as if she was being ripped in two. "Loki, please stop." She cried desperately trying to get him out of her.

"Say my name once more, pet." Loki violently thrust his member inside of her over and over.

She stayed quiet for the pain was too great for her to speak.

"SAY MY NAME!" he backhanded her again. The tingling sensation of the slap was already leaving but she could feel the mark of his fingers starting to form on her right cheek.

"L-L-Loki…" her voice a mere whisper, if compared to Loki's panting.

"Louder." another thrust.

"Loki." this time she was more confident.

"LOUDER!" his thrusts getting more violent as the seconds passed.

"LOKI!" the moment she screamed his name she felt a hot liquid fill her insides, making her vision blurry and her whole body shaking, she screamed his name once more, after that she was drained, completely out of energy for some reason.

Alexandra felt a weight being lifted from her. When she opened her eyes the room was dark and Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"Finally…" she whispered to herself.

Curling up into a fetal position she cried and cursed Loki to his very breath.

A major headache took her and soon she felt a force calming her and lulling her to sleep.


End file.
